the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Millie Eliza Griffin
She has long brown hair and amber colored eyes, her face is extremely expressive, accent varies in between cockney and proper English, she likes to wear an overcoat all the time and prefers trousers instead of skirts but if she has to she'll wear a button up skirt over her trousers. She wears black glo ves to hide acid burns on her hands. Most of the time she looks perfectly human but when she transforms The arches of her feet elongate, her finger and toenails become long and sharp, transforming into deadly claws, her teeth turns into dagger-like fangs, slightly visible even when she closes her mouth, her eyes enlarge so they are the size of golf balls, her pupils become cat-like slits, and her ears grow bigger and longer. Her voice becomes a growl deep in her throat. This usually happens when she angry or threatened but she can change her form whenever she wants. Millie was born with a hyperactive photographic memory, she can't forget anything even if she tries, she loves books, is a compulsive reader and has a voracious hunger for knowledge. This does have it's downside since the information can sometimes jumble, her mind wanders, or her imagination mixes with her reality and sometimes talks to herself without realizing it. She swears a lot, sometimes in other languages ( just a warning ). She is very resourceful and mulishly stubborn, when she has her mind set on a task she doesn't quit until it's done even if she has to use every trick she can think of. She is very passionate about the things she cares about and lacks a filter to her mouth when it comes to her opinions regardless of whether it offends someone or not (unless it's about a gift then she'll just grin and bear it), so she doesn't hesitate on calling someone out their b.s. no matter who it is. She is very vindictive with a strong sense of personal justice ( in other words short tempered ), and that justice depends on how badly someone crosses her from a mauling to a simple prank. She can be quite mischievous, enjoys jokes especially puns and sarcasm. She loves animals but doesn't like other children her age and claims they're not smart enough for her. Her self-confidence sometimes borderlines on pure arrogance and can appear rather snobbish at times, but seventy-five percent of this is only a front. She refuses to show her real feelings regardless of how much it may hurt, she'll even suppress the urge to cry because she thinks it's a sign of weakness. This usually results in her lashing out, acting dismissive, or eventually an explosion of bottled up emotions ( she in printed most of that off her uncle... he wasn't the best role model ). Secretly she is much harder on herself every time she makes even the tiniest of mistakes and strives for the approval of others, especially of the people she holds in high regard. She tries to be helpful anyway she can no matter what that in tells, she likes to think of herself as a devoted person both to her work and the people she cares about. Backstory Millie is from another dimension and time, In this other dimension Millie first met her uncle, Griffin at the age of four, before he found the process of invisibility, Millie's father tasked his brother with taking care of her while Millie's parents went off on a long business trip and paid him for it ( he needed the money and they were desperate ). His albinism fascinated her and despite his peculiar manner and anti-social attitude towards her she took a liking to him and he inspired her interest in science and genetics.He gained a certain amount of respect and amusement at the tot's intelligence. After her parents took her back home she immediately started a secret experiment she christened " Genome Deviant " which involved re-purposing viruses to change a person's DNA. After four years Millie used a perfected strand of the virus on herself, and while she was dealing with the effects of the disease one of her experimental rats got loose and infected her parents with an unstable version of the virus. When Millie recovered from illness she finds that both her parents are dying from her experiment, she found and killed the infected rat and tried to complete an antivirus to cure her parents but was too late. To prevent any further outbreak and cover her tracks she euthanized the rest of the experimental animals and fired her home. She then moved to countryside in west Sussex where she worked at the Coach and Horses Inn as the landlady's assistant from the beginning of winter until Griffin arrives at the village. She immediately recognizes him and blames him for what happened to her parents, during an argument she bit him after words he fell ill to the bite that Millie released was infected with a strand of her virus. To prevent the disease from doing further damage to him she used the untested antivirus she saved on him which cured him. After the burglary at the vicarage and the unveiling of Griffin, Millie leaves Iping out of fear that her own secret might be revealed. She runs into Griffin again with the tramp Mr. Marvel after they had retrieved Griffin's notes and blackmails her into working for him to watch Marvel, Millie let him go on the condition that he gives her the notes to hide.After an altercation Griffin and Millie went separate ways, but her guilt got to her and she looks for Griffin to apologize. Two days later she finds him, ( a few hours after Kemp's betrayal and the Wicksteed murder ) he's emotionally and physically exhausted. She apologizes and offers to help him,he reluctantly accepted. The next morning Griffin leaves while Millie still asleep to kill Kemp . When Millie found him again it was after he turned visible again and was pronounced dead. She fell into a deep depression, feeling that she was to blame for not doing more to prevent what her uncle had done and his death. She gave Marvel the books after she read them and washed some of the pages out. She later planned to take poison but was found and taken in by Kemp out of his own reasons. When he was sure she was emotionally stable enough he enrolled her in school (which she hated), to learn to socialize with other children. Some months later she gets a visitor at her school and finds that it's Griffin back from the dead, (that's where the first book ends). When the shock wore off Griffin asks her to join him and move to eastern Europe, he gave her until the next morning to decide. She goes with him on the condition that he doesn't try to kill anyone so long as they're together. He reluctantly agreed and they go to Germany on the border of the black forest. They live there in a large house (to Millie's suspicion), for two years growing use to each other, but Millie noticed strange creatures from the forest. She finds that these creatures are vivisected animals made by a former student of Dr. Moreau named Dr. Langstrum. She later found that Langstrum has a very radical plan for the world involving his monsters and that Griffin had already made a pact with him for funding and a portion of power. Millie didn't know what to do, she in the end had no choice but to try to leave. She is hunted by Langstrom's beasts until she was cornered in Chamonix, France where she received a concoction and was left to be frozen until present day (end of the second book). She is found by some hikers, and thanks to her ability's from the Genome Deviant she was revived but all of her personal memories, expect for all the books she read through her life, were lost. Shortly after she's unfrozen Griffin retrieved her and brought her back to England. It turned out that Griffin went looking for her when she left and was betrayed by Langstrum, who only wanted his secrets to invisibility. He had killed Langstrum and as he continued to search for he lived a very long eventful life, being kept alive and young by Millie's antivirus far past his lifetime (that I'm still debating on if I should write a separate story of or just put the details in the third book), where after so much time he had given up on her until he heard about the finding of her in the news. However followers of Langstrum find out as well and try to capture them but beat them back, during which Millie got her memories back, and her and her uncle reconciled in end and stayed together. (Now the role play backstory) After another two years together Millie's adapted to modern life, but a secret government agency catches them, the agency had been after Millie's uncle for all the crimes he committed during Millie's stasis. The agency proposed to drop all the charges on the condition that Griffin and Millie work for them in their science bureau, which they accepted. One of the experiments the bureau was working on involved dimensional and time travel, and was using organic material such as fruits and insects for test subjects. Millie was in charge of studying any mutations that may be caused by the tests. One test involved an apple with a wristwatch. It startled off normally but at the last moment Millie noticed that Griffin thoughtlessly gave them Millie favorite watch to use on the test. Without thinking Millie tries to get the watch back but is caught in the experiment and sent back to the Victorian time in another dimensional version London (dumbest smart person of the year award goes to her ). She finds out about the Society of Arcane Science from a card that someone dropped from a rooftops and has gone there to find a way back home. Pictures A5c0a4043a5142129a9854a5900d90e22a52bbe7b8f4d887f4ed0b46f4b5655c~2.jpg|Millie Griffin 3913f6962baa159468a35055a67a09b56d5e75df4778ba30c3101671303cf1f1~2.jpg|Beast Millie IMG 20181006 155303.jpg|Witchy costume IMG 20181212 005111.jpg|Holiday hell Category:Characters